Ronnie
by margueritediamond
Summary: Marguerite and Roxton discover that there is no food so they go hunting and meet Ronnie
1. Dinner????

Ronnie  
  
By: margueritediamond  
  
Disclaimer: none of the characters except Ronnie belong to me  
  
  
  
Chapter one: Dinner???  
  
Marguerite and Roxton had just finished a successful trade with the Zanga. Roxton was carrying the salt and Marguerite had the new material stuffed in her pack.  
  
*That woman will do any thing to get out of work * he smiled and was lost in contemplation. He wasn't aware of Marguerite talking to him.  
  
*He isn't even listening to me* she runs up in front of him and stops facing him.  
  
"What's with the goofy grin," she said as she touched his shoulder. This apparently startled him.  
  
"Oh… erm…what?"  
  
"I said why do you have that goofy grin?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Nothing that concerns you" Actually it had everything to do with her but he'd never admit that.  
  
"Fine but when are we going to eat? I'm starving."  
  
"When we get to the treehouse do you think you can survive that long"  
  
"I suppose as long as I don't have to cook."  
  
When they get to the treehouse…  
  
"I don't smell food."  
  
"Don't worry Marguerite, if no ones here I'll fix something."  
  
"Anybody Home?" Marguerite yells startling Roxton. "No ones home, better put your apron on John."  
  
"Every chef needs an assistant."  
  
"Sorry, I have to put this material up." She turns on her heel and goes to put up the new material. Roxton began to search the cabinets. He searched them one by one and found nothing except some spices and two oranges. He set the oranges out and went to find Marguerite.  
  
He found her in her room sitting on her bed taking the braid out of her hair.  
  
"What is it? I thought you were cooking." She said without turn towards him.  
  
"Well I would be cooking but there's nothing to cook."  
  
"Nothing" she said turning towards him.  
  
"Just two oranges and some spices."  
  
"I guess you'll have to go hunting"  
  
"Don't think your getting out of this Marguerite you're coming too."  
  
"But I'm not the mighty hunter now am I?"  
  
"No, but you still have to help."  
  
"Fine." She said finishing taking her hair out of the braid. 


	2. The Cave

Ronnie  
  
Chapter 2: The Cave  
  
A little while later…  
  
Marguerite and Roxton had gone to a well known watering hole to find something to eat. So far they have had no luck.  
  
"Roxton instead of just waiting for something to come why don't we follow tracks and find something"  
  
"That's not like you to suggest more walking"  
  
"Well I'm hungry and I'd rather not starve to death waiting for something to turn up"  
  
"Come now Marguerite you won't starve to death in one day"  
  
"I may not starve to death but I could very well faint due to malnutrition."  
  
"All right we'll track something down. Raptor or Boar?"  
  
"Which ever is closer"  
  
"Raptor it is then"  
  
They follow the tracks to a cave.  
  
"Be careful, Marguerite. And don't say anything till after the we have the raptor"  
  
"Fine"  
  
They slowly walk into the cave. They turn a corner to see the raptor a few feet in front of them. Roxton takes aim and shoots it dead in one shot.  
  
"We have our supper"  
  
"Finally, now hurry up the quicker we get back the quicker we eat."  
  
"Then you'll help me," Roxton said hopefully.  
  
"I didn't say that. I'll just make sure the cave is safe."  
  
Roxton laughed to himself *She'll avoid work at all cost* Then started to cut the meat.  
  
Marguerite went down a narrow tunnel into a chamber with a nest in the center.  
  
"Looks like eggs for breakfast" She picked one up and returned to where Roxton was.  
  
"Roxton, Guess what…I found eggs."  
  
"How many?"  
  
"Five I think"  
  
Roxton looks up at the egg in Marguerite's hands. "You cracked it"  
  
"No I didn't"  
  
"Well it's cracked"  
  
Marguerite looks at the egg and notices a large crack in its shell. It seemed to get bigger.  
  
"Roxton …I think it's hatching."  
  
A little raptor head broke through the shell. Roxton was expecting her to scream but she never did.  
  
"Marguerite set it down"  
  
"Why"  
  
"So I can get rid of it."  
  
"You can't kill it. It's just a baby."  
  
"Marguerite it's a raptor"  
  
"So it's still a baby."  
  
"Fine, I won't shoot it."  
  
"Promise"  
  
"I promise I won't shoot the little creature as long as you leave it here."  
  
She was quiet for a while then stated, "Fine," and sat the raptor down on the cave floor.  
  
"Are you ready to go."  
  
"I guess so."  
  
They leave the cave and start towards the treehouse. Unbeknownst to them they are being followed by a tiny raptor. 


	3. A Raptor?

Chapter 3: A Raptor?  
  
By: Margueritediamond  
  
Note to readers: Sorry it took me so long to add a new chapter. The story is finished. I just have to type it. It is sorta cute but it ends pretty sappy. Sorry I couldn't resist. Read and Enjoy. And of course thanks to those who review. It's nice to know people read my story.  
  
Thanks  
  
  
  
When they get back to the treehouse Roxton turned to Marguerite. He saw the tiny creature and aimed his rifle at it.  
  
"Roxton, What do you think you are doing?"  
  
"Marguerite move."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So, I can shoot that thing."  
  
She just looks at him strangely. "What thing?"  
  
"Behind you."  
  
She looks over her shoulder. "Have you been drinking?"  
  
"No, look by your legs."  
  
She looks where he told her "oh" She picks up the raptor gently. "You can't shoot it"  
  
"Why not?" said Roxton  
  
"Because you promised that you wouldn't shoot it."  
  
"I promised if you left it at the cave."  
  
"I did leave it at the cave. It's not my fault it followed me."  
  
"You can't keep it."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Lord John Roxton."  
  
"Marguerite it's a raptor"  
  
"Does that matter"  
  
"Yes, They normally try to eat us or have you forgotten"  
  
"It won't eat me and besides it can be trained just like anything."  
  
"It's not a dog"  
  
"So"  
  
The little creature roared pitifully in a small almost squeaky voice.  
  
"See you've upset the poor dear," she said glaring at John. Then turned to the raptor her gaze softening, "Did mean ol' John scare you"  
  
"It's a raptor, Marguerite"  
  
"Shouldn't you be fixing lunch like you promised" She turned and went to her room with the little raptor.  
  
*Why does she have to be so stubborn? Raptors are normally trying to eat us and she's treating it like a puppy* thought Roxton as he began to fix the meal.  
  
Marguerite was in her room watching the tiny raptor chase his tail.  
  
"What are you trying to do?" The creature ignored her continuing to try and catch its elusive prey.  
  
"If you catch your tail it'll hurt." It continued to ignore her advice.  
  
"If you're staying here you'll need a name." She thought quietly for a while.  
  
Suddenly the raptor screeched in pain. He had caught his elusive prey.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that it would hurt your tail if you caught it." The creature just looked at her pitifully, "Come here let me see it" She picked up the tiny creature and examined his tail. "You'll be fine you're not bleeding." She rubbed the top of his head affectionately. "Your all better. Now, What to call you?" She was silent again as she looked at the small dinosaur looking back at her, searching for a name.  
  
"Ronnie!!" she exclaimed startling the little creature. "That the perfect name don't you think."  
  
Ronnie roared his approval.  
  
Next Chapter: Finally Dinner.  
  
Spoiler: During dinner Marguerite and Roxton have another argument. The others come back and meet Ronnie. 


	4. Finally Dinner

1 Chapter 4: Finally Dinner  
  
1.1 By: Margueritediamond  
  
"Dinner" Roxton yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Come Along, Ronnie" Marguerite said as she exited the room.  
  
Ronnie hopped off the bed and followed her.  
  
Roxton already had the table set and was sitting down.  
  
Marguerite picked up Ronnie and was about to set him in the chair beside her.  
  
"That thing isn't eating at the table."  
  
"Ronnie IS eating at the table"  
  
"You gave it a name"  
  
1.2 "His name is Ronnie stop calling him it"  
  
"Its…um…Ronnie is a dinosaur. You can't keep it as a pet"  
  
"He's eating at the table whether you like it or not" and with that she sat the small dinosaur in the seat beside. Both remained silent as they started to fill their plates. Marguerite put food on Ronnie's plate.  
  
Ronnie tried to jump on the plate but Marguerite pulled him back in the seat by his tail.  
  
"Mind your manners" scolded Marguerite. The dinosaur looked at her confused.  
  
"Stay in your seat when you eat" she elaborated.  
  
"Do you really think that he understands you." Said Roxton.  
  
"Well…" Marguerite looked over at Ronnie. "Yes" Ronnie was doing exactly as Marguerite had told him.  
  
Roxton gave her a strange look. She nodded towards the raptor.  
  
"Well as long as he minds his manners," said Roxton giving in.  
  
The rest of the meal was ate in silence. Except for the occasional sound from Ronnie.  
  
  
  
The sun was just starting to set when the others got back.  
  
Roxton was there to greet them. After they were done with their hellos. Challenger inquired, "Where's Marguerite?"  
  
"Where else, with Ronnie." Roxton said as if it were the only possible answer.  
  
"Ronnie?" the others questioned unanimously.  
  
"Her new pet." There was a small pause as the others gave Roxton weird looks.  
  
"I'll get her." Said Roxton as he turn to go to Marguerite's room.  
  
He walked into the room. Marguerite was playing tug-of-war with Ronnie.  
  
He cleared his throat letting her know that he was there. Marguerite let go of the material, sending Ronnie crashing into the pillows.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"They want to meet Ronnie?"  
  
"they're back already."  
  
"just stepped in"  
  
"Oh…come on Ronnie" she picks up the tiny creature and walks out of the room followed by Roxton.  
  
The others look at Marguerite in shock as she walks into the room with Ronnie in her arms. Malone was the first to speak.  
  
"It's a raptor"  
  
"His name is Ronnie" Marguerite corrected.  
  
"Just out of curiosity where did you get this…um…Ronnie" inquired George  
  
"We went hunting, we found some eggs, Ronnie hatched, he followed me home."  
  
"You would think you would have shot him" said Veronica towards Roxton.  
  
"Marguerite wouldn't let me"  
  
"Surprises every day" 


	5. Baby's First Night

Chapter 5: Baby's First Night  
  
By Margueritediamond  
  
  
  
Sorry but once again it took a long time. But the story needed a makeover. All except the chapters you've all ready read were revamped. And Sorry but I do have to thank Becca. For some reason I have my best ideas around her. And for those who like sap sorry but it's not a sappy ending any more. Of course you never know.  
  
Margueritediamond  
  
  
  
That night after a lot of talking, with Ronnie running circles around everyone.  
  
Roxton was the only one awake now Marguerite went to her room early to fix everything for Ronnie to sleep. She had abducted a pillow and blanket to make a bed for Ronnie.  
  
She already treated that thing like a child. Talk about blind love.  
  
It was about midnight but he wasn't tired. He didn't know why. He just couldn't go to sleep. Everyone else was in bed, so he just walked around the treehouse checking each room every so often. Marguerite actually got Ronnie to sleep before 8 o' clock. That surprised him.  
  
Screeches and a scream from Marguerite's room shatter the tranquillity of the treehouse. Then quickly reside to only quiet hurried whispers in the room.  
  
He went to investigate.  
  
He walks into her room to se her sitting up in bed apparently scolding the tiny thing.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Oh…uh, hi Roxton, he tried to crawl into bed with me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"He tried to crawl into bed with me."  
  
"Oh…Doesn't seem like a bad idea to me."  
  
"Are you sure you could survive?" she said teasingly, standing up to face him.  
  
"I'm a hunter I like danger, remember." He reached behind her back to pull her close. But a growling sound behind her made him jerk his hand back just in time to avoid the tiny jaws of Ronnie.  
  
"You should be more careful Lord Roxton"  
  
"What happened?" asked Malone rubbing his eyes in the doorway, the others standing behind him.  
  
"A certain raptor tried to curl up to my feet."  
  
"That's all I'm going back to bed," mumbled Malone as he began to walk back to his room.  
  
"So we woke up because you got cold feet," said Challenger semi-annoyed. Then his expression changed to one of intrigue. "Of course it makes sense. After all Ronnie is a cold-blooded creature. He just wanted a source of heat."  
  
"Maybe you could take a chance to study him closer. He can sleep in your bed then you can learn about dinosaur sleeping habits."  
  
"Oh, I don't think so Marguerite. Ronnie, after all, is yours." With that said Challenger followed Malone's example and returned to his room  
  
"It was worth a try."  
  
"Face it Marguerite your stuck with it," said Veronica  
  
"Don't call Ronnie it"  
  
"I'm going to bed, it's the middle of the night and if Ronnie wakes me up or causes me to wake up…"  
  
"You hurt him and you won't be able to wake up"  
  
"Just keep him away from me" Veronica walks back to her room.  
  
"Roxton, Do you know where the hot water bottle is?"  
  
"The kitchen"  
  
"Would mind getting it while I heat some water?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So Ronnie doesn't try to curl up to me"  
  
"Oh, I guess so, I was up anyway"  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Couldn't sleep"  
  
They walk to the kitchen to prepare a hot water bottle.  
  
Ronnie follows behind. 


	6. Why the lab?

Chapter 6: Why the Lab? By: Margueritediamond  
  
The little raptor actually slept the rest of the night after he had his warm water bottle bed. But he woke up early before every one else. He was hungry. He could smell the meat brought up for breakfast. He snuck past the sleeping Marguerite and into the kitchen. The meat was hung up. Why?! It was to high for even him to get. He tried to get it by jumping and climbing but to no avail. Then he smelled another interestingly delicious smell. Fainter then the meat in the kitchen but it was none the less MEAT. Where was the delectable smell coming from? There in that room, down there, with all the shelves. There were the enticing little morsels on that desk by some stuff that didn't matter. All that mattered was the MEAT. Those little creatures running back and forth squeaking and some just sleeping curled up in a little ball. Ronnie jumped on the chair then to the desk and lunged at the creatures. Unfortunately the creatures were behind glass and Ronnie ended up with a hurt head. He could smell them, their fear at the sudden movement that jarred their cage. They were all moving. How could he resist? He jumped on top of the glass cage. This screen which made the top was easier to break through then the glass. The mice were his they had nowhere to run, except round and round in circles till he decided to eat them. He had just finished eating the tenth and last mouse. Now, How to get out of this glass prison? Jump. The little dinosaur jumped through the hole he had made earlier and landed on the other side of the cage. (Which just so happened to be over the edge of the desk from when he ran into it) The cage leaned dangerously and started to fall. Ronnie jumped as the cage fell to the floor and shattered. He landed on a table and crashed into a few beakers and a stack of books. The books fell into a shelf causing it to fall. As things began to fall in a chain reaction everywhere in the lab, the liquids spilled from the beakers began to smoke and make a hissing noise. Ronnie ran to hide in the first place he saw, under Challenger's desk. "Oh my, What happened Malone, Veronica get some water quickly we have to cool off my experiment." Said Challenger. Malone and Veronica run to the kitchen to get water. Roxton comes in rubbing his eyes. "What happened?" "I don't know but look at my lab. What could have done this?" "Have any of you seen Ronnie?" said Marguerite who just came in. Challenger and Roxton shake their heads. Marguerite began to search about the treehouse. "Here's the water," says Veronica, "Where do you want it?" A screech comes from in the lab "What the." "Ronnie!" Marguerite turns her interest back to the lab. She goes down the stairs leading to the lab. "Marguerite you can't go in there barefoot there's broken glass." Says Challenger as she reaches the bottom of the stairs. "I'll be careful" "Put some shoes on There are dangerous chemicals" "Then I'll be really careful" She began to walk across a fallen bookshelf. "Where are you Ronnie?" The tiny dinosaur roared. *Figures he'd be on the other side of the room.* "Marguerite get back here before you hurt yourself" "I'll be back as soon as I get Ronnie" "Well now I know what destroyed my lab. That thing isn't going to stay here anymore. It can stay outside with the goat" "Ronnie is staying in the treehouse whether you like it or not" "Marguerite, That thing is more trouble than he's worth," said Roxton. "Stop calling Ronnie "that thing" it's rude, didn't your mother ever teach you manners" "Yes my mother did teach me manners. I just don't think they apply to dinosaurs" "Fine John from now on I'll just start calling you that biped." "Marguerite that's not what I meant" "Challenger do you believe that biped" "What?" "Nevermind I have more important things to worry about" She had made her way half way across the ruined lab without a scratch, luckily. Now she had to make her way through the worst part. She'd have to keep off the floor for this part. It was covered in chemicals and broken glass and who knows what else. At least she could see Ronnie now; He was under Challenger's desk. How did he do so much damage? Wait a second The mouse cage was broke. Shouldn't mice be running around? Wait a second. Ronnie. She picked her way through the mess and finally reached Ronnie. "Ronna" Ronnie screeched. "Ronna?" Said Marguerite, "Come here let's get you out of here" She picked him up and began to go back towards the stairs "Rox!" Screeched Ronnie excitedly as he saw Roxton walking up the stairs. Marguerite didn't pay much attention to Ronnie she was to busy trying to pick her way past everything. Ronnie started screeching and roaring incessantly. "Ri runted rice rut rin rage ran ri rocked rit rover"* he said as they reached the stairs. Marguerite sat him on the step beside her. "Nice way to start the morning," She said sarcastically, "Where's the coffee?" "Rox" Screeched Ronnie. "Here's your coffee Marguerite," said Roxton seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "So that biped is good for something." "Marguerite, Ronnie has got to go," said Challenger.  
  
*Author's note: this means I wanted mice but in cage and I knocked it over. Reasoning for this in the next chapter. 


	7. Ronna

Chapter 7: Ronna By Margueritediamond  
  
"Yes, he is" "Marguerite he can stay with the goat" "No he is staying in the treehouse" "Challenger's right he can't stay he's too much trouble" "He's staying" "Not in my treehouse" "Yes, He is" "He's too." Ronnie screeches ".Loud." "rop rop" Ronnie says "Doesn't he ever shut up" "Leave him alone" "He ate my mice destroyed my lab" "What if he decides to eat us" Ronnie screeches at an ear piercing tone. Everyone stops bickering for a moment. "ri ranna ray ri rorry ri riroyed ra rab" he says looking down. Challengers eyes lighten up as gets down on his knees in front of the tiny raptor. "Say George" "Rorge" "By gum the uh. Ronnie can talk" "What!?" "This could be the scientific find of the century. I thought that serum wasn't working. Apparently it only works on the more intellectual species of the animal kingdom. No Wonder it seemed to have no effect on the mice. I'll have to research the total effect of the serum." "Wait a second George," interrupted Marguerite, "What are you talking about?" "Oh.er. Those mice were part of my experiment. A serum that increases the intellect of the lower species but apparently the creatures have to have enough brain capacity for it to work. Raptors are one of the smartest dinosaurs after all." "You made him smarter" "Yes basically" "Ronna ri rungry" "He's hungry. Whose turn is it to fix breakfast?" asked Marguerite. "Mine" said Roxton turning to the kitchen. "What's ronna mean?" "Ask Ronnie." "Rarite ronna" "Rarite?" "Rarite" he said nuzzling against Marguerite's leg. "I think Ronna means momma." "What? Wait you mean he thinks I'm his mother"  
  
THE END (for now)  
  
That's how Ronnie came around. Who knows what trouble/adventure or anything a little raptor can cause our explorers. The possibilities are endless. If you would like to use Ronnie in a story please contact me at margueritetrancegemeni@hotmail.com I'll send you a profile so you can see some little extra tid-bits about Ronnie. Thank you. Also I have a little group (not a therapy group). It's Marguerite's Plateau at msn.com. Take a look. thanx Margueritediamond 


End file.
